


[podfic] no wererats at the mall

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Pack Shenanigans, Podfic, Wishlist 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's date night and they will enjoy it, damn you!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] no wererats at the mall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no wererats at the mall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123078) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Crossover, Fluff, Date Night, Pack Shenanigans, Wishlist 2010  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:12:54  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(ABVH_BtVS\)%20_no%20wererats%20at%20the%20mall_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
